Chimp ice
A chimp ice is an item used during the quest Do No Evil. It is initially bought from Rokuh in Nardah for 1,000 coins and a m'amulet mould after being instructed to deliver one to King Awowogei. According to Rokuh due to its peculiar shape, the chimp ice cannot contain the freezing-inducing magic normally applied to regular choc ice and will thus melt away within a few seconds and turn into chocolatey goop. To prevent this from happening the player must freeze the item using the left-click option and cast any of the Ice spells from the Ancient Magicks spellbook on the chimp ice. The Ice Rush spell is not strong enough and does not refreeze the ice, but the higher level spells work, each giving a longer time-span between freezing and melting. After the quest, chimp ice is sold from the chimp ice chimp in the centre of the monkey colony in the Kharidian Desert for 100 coins. Only one can be bought at a time and it serves no purpose other than to be delivered to King Awowogei, through the same process, for further rewards. The use of a chimp ice enhancer will double the length of the chimp ice being frozen by an ice spell. Activity tips and information This activity is a repeatable continuation of bringing King Awowogei chimp ice through the same process as in the Do No Evil quest for further rewards. There are many similarities, but some differences too. The use of any magic-based transportation results in the Chimp ice melting instantly. Allowed relevant methods of transportation include: * Magic carpet * Charter ship * Balloon transport system * Eagle transport system * Shantay arrest * Daemonheim boat (Lumbridge Swamp / Al Kharid and Taverley) In order to freeze the treat, left-click on the chimp ice then select an ice spell and use it on the treat. The better the Ice spell, the longer it will stay frozen. Ice Barrage, the most powerful Ice spell, will keep the chimp ice from melting for approximately 1 minute. Ice Blitz will keep it frozen for about 45 seconds, and Ice Burst will keep it frozen for about 35 seconds. You will be warned with a red message in your chatbox (similar to the messages warning you about dragonfire protection) of the status of your chimp ice. Note: These times are halved on fast melting runs (every 5th). * 20 seconds before melting, you will receive the message, "Your chimp ice is beginning to melt." * 10 seconds before melting, you will receive the message, "Your chimp ice has nearly melted." * When your chimp ice melts, you will receive the message, "Your chimp ice has melted." It is useful to note that the chimp ice will not melt when using a bank, the world map, transportation such as carpets and eagles, and when talking to NPCs. Tactics Below are the recommended tactics for both normal and fast melting chimp ices. Players will need to utilise both because every 5th delivery of chimp ice will melt twice as fast, making the trip considerably harder. Keep in mind, unlike the quest, there is no checkpoint at Lumdo if the chimp ice melts on Ape Atoll. Items to bring * Transportation to Monkey Colony * Ice spell runes * Monkey speak amulet or Cramulet * Monkey greegree * Coins * Magic logs * Lockpick (optional) * Weight reducing clothes (player weight must be less than 40 to use balloon system) * A piece of food (optional) * Antipoison potion (optional) * Run energy potion (optional) * Enchanted water tiara (optional) Normal slow melting chimp ices # Buy chimp ice at monkey colony for 100gp, quickly use magic carpet to Shantay Pass. # Arrive at Shantay Pass, enter through gates, freeze chimp ice, talk to Shantay, get sent to jail. #* Ask him: What is this place? #* Tell him: I am definitely an outlaw, prepare to die! #* Say: Deport me to Port Sarim! # Arrive at Port Sarim jail, pick lock, run to the Port Sarim dock, travel monk to Entrana, freeze chimp ice. # Arrive at Entrana, run west to the balloon, fly to the Grand Tree (requires 1 magic log), run to Daero, freeze chimp ice before traveling to Glider hangar. # Take glider to Crash Island, take boat to Ape Atoll, arrive at Ape Atoll, equip greegree and run to mahogany tree just south of large gates. # Arrive at the mahogany tree and stand south of it so the monkey archers don't spot you, take off greegree, freeze chimp ice, equip greegree, and run to the gates. # Go past the gates and south east staying south of the nearest house and sprint east to the king. If done correctly you will not have to freeze it again before you give it to the king. Tall grass adjacent to the hill on the eastern side of the archers will hide your transformation if you must refreeze between the archers and the king. Fast melting chimp ice method (every 5th delivery) # Buy chimp ice at monkey colony, quickly use magic carpet to Shantay Pass. # Arrive at Shantay Pass, continue to the Fremennik boat to Daemonheim. # Use the boat to get to Taverley. # Freeze chimp ice, go to the balloon, and take it to the Grand Tree. # Arrive at the Grand Tree and run up to Daero, freeze chimp ice before talking to him. # Arrive at the super secret glider hideaway, take glider to Crash Island, then to Ape Atoll. # Arrive at Ape Atoll, freeze chimp ice, run to the mahogany tree freezing ice as needed. # Arrive at the mahogany tree (hugging the south side of it to avoid the monkey archers), freeze chimp ice and proceed to the gates with greegree on. # Once you reach the tall grass take off your greegree and freeze the chimp ice again. Once you freeze the ice, equip the greegree and sprint to the king (walk at the northen side of the jail and knife monkey hideout to avoid eye contact with them). If you need to refreeze on the way, there is some tall grass to hide in just south of the altar building entrance, against the western wall. Getting back to the colony * Bandit camp teleport scroll (from Treasure Trails) then just run east to the colony. * Home teleport to bandit camp lodestone * Ring of slaying teleport to Pollnivneach then run west to the colony. * Teleport to House to Pollnivneach, run west to colony. (Setting the option to arrive outside the portal would be helpful.) Alternately, chip a house teleport tablet with a chisel (Requires Love Story quest). * Ring of slaying teleport to Rellekka Slayer caves, then take fairy ring close to the Kalphite Hive and run south to the colony (ring code ). * Use the broomstick from Swept Away to teleport to the Sorceress' Garden activity, exit with fountain, run south through pass, take carpet to colony. * Use amulet of glory or Home teleport spell to teleport to Al Kharid, then take the magic carpet to colony. * Teleport with Desert amulet 2-4, rug merchant to south Pollniveach and from there to colony. Rewards With each successful delivery you are rewarded with one of the following: * Death runes (30-50)(common) * Blood runes (30-50)(common) * Banana (uncommon) * Dragon scimitar (rare) On some trips, players receive a cosmetic reward instead of one from the list above. These rewards are based on how many completed trips the player has made to King Awowogei. * 5 Deliveries: First monkey statue * 10 Deliveries: Second monkey statue * 15 Deliveries: Third monkey statue * 25 Deliveries: Monkey knife fighters (cannot be stolen from) Players can speak to King Awowogei to learn how many chimp ices have been brought to him. The chimp ice brought during the quest is not included and does not count for these rewards. There are no special rewards beyond 25 deliveries. Delivering 25 chimp ices is also a requirement to trim the completionist cape.